The Darkest Night
by Parantheia
Summary: She awoke in a daze unsure if the smell of gun powder was real or not. It wasn't until the sound of a bang went off bringing her into full awareness. This was happening, and it was real. She was the prey and he was the predator. If she were to make it out alive she would need all her wit and smarts to plan the perfect escape. It was just a matter of time…
1. Chapter 1

She awoke in a daze unsure if the smell of gun powder was real or not. It wasn't until the sound of a bang went off bringing her into full awareness. This was happening, and it was real. She was the prey and he was the predator. If she were to make it out alive she would need all her wit and smarts to plan the perfect escape. It was just a matter of time…

**Present Day**

Jael awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her ear. "What time is it?" she asked slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heard the blankets move, and the bed dip as Seth glanced over at the clock on the bedside table "It's seven…man who would be calling you this early?" he asked draping his arm around her waist and pulling her to snuggle against his chest.

"It could be work though…" she fought the words; there was nothing better than being cocooned with the one you love on a weekday. Snuggling her back into him to cause a soft chuckle that rumbled against her back, there was nothing else she wanted to do then to stay in the exact position she was in.

"You know if you just ignore it, it will eventually go away." He whispered just as the phone went off for the second time. Holding her close to try to make her stay she laughed softly before turning her body so that she could look at his scruffy face and two toned hair that she had grown to love.

"You know I can't just ignore the…" before she could continue he pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in close so that his bare chest pressed against her own, she could feel the beat of his heart thump just as hers. Their lips never missed a beat, and as his tongue slid across her bottom lip to gain access she was more than eager to oblige. Even in the morning he tasted like heaven mixed with a slight bit of sin.

She almost had hope that the phone would stop ringing. Moving her hands so that they now rest against his chest caused him to groan softly. Slowly she helped positioned himself between her legs, even if it was quick and they could get through the phone calls it would make for a great day. With one hand pressed against the mattress while the other trailed up her thigh he broke the kiss "See… It stopped ringing." Chuckling softly he pressed his lips against hers once more as his tongue snuck in as well.

Laughing softly she trailed her hand up and down his back knowing exactly how much he liked it when she did that, unable to resist herself she continued further until her hands rest on his firm butt causing him to thrust into her showing just how ready he was. "We could be fast you know…" he groaned while moving the kiss from her jaw to neck.

"This is true." Her breath hitched once his hand found its home onto her chest to give it a small squeeze, she groaned softly "Dammit Seth, you are making this too hard for me." She could feel his sexy little grin form as he travelled down her body leaving soft feathered kisses along the way.

"Seth…" she groaned softly as the sound of her phone went off for the third time "Seriously baby, I need to answer it." Sighing softly he moved over her body to reach for the phone that rest against the night stand. Before handing it to her he smiled, bent down and kissed her sweetly "You owe me BIG time." It wasn't a threat more as he winked playfully and got out of bed, giving her quite the show of his hardened member, and perfect ass as he walked towards the on suite bathroom.

Groaning she wanted to run after him once she heard the shower turn on, there was nothing better than seeing her sexy boyfriend naked and all wet. Running her hand through her long red hair she answered the phone as professional as she could "Jael Moreno, how can I help you?"

A stern clear of the throat came through before the husky voice followed "I know you're not supposed to be in until eleven, but something has come up. Can you come in?"

The moment her Captain had started talking had she already began to get ready "Of course sir, I will be in as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Detective. I will see you soon." Ending the call, Jael sighed "Babe…" walking over to the bathroom she was taken back almost instantly as he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his hips. As if knowing exactly what she would say he smiled and walked towards her "It's okay, I will see you when you are off." Bending down slightly he pressed his lips against hers.

"But I really don't want too." She pouted slightly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know baby…fuck I know" pushing her against the bathroom wall he was instantly hard again, it was something about seeing her in dress clothing and badge made him crave her more. Her phone rang again just as her hand travelled down his wet chest, and just about to venture under the towel.

"Okay…" she said breaking the kiss "I have to go, love you." Looking up to see his bright smile he cupped her cheek and kissed her once more "love you too baby girl."

Leaving the house was always the hardest thing when Seth was home from traveling. She'd even tried to make it so her time off matched with his but it never worked out the way she'd wanted it too.

Driving to the station was uneventful, she had driven day in and day out to this place and even on the rare time she'd take a different route to spice it up. Pulling up she noticed the familiar faces stand alongside the back as they had their morning cigarette.

"Well good morning beautiful." A familiar voice said from behind her as she walked towards the employee doors. Turning around she smiled brightly to see her partner Randy slowly saunter towards her "Good morning to you as well. Any word on why we're here?" she asked waiting for him so they could walk together.

Shrugging his massive shoulders he opened the door "I just overheard some people saying that we have a copycat on our hands."

Humming softly she walked into the building that seemed a little too quiet for a Wednesday "Guess we'll find out exactly why soon enough." Smiling she walked towards the reception where she was greeted by one of the police officers, Randy was close on her heels as they found which boardroom they were to be in and began to make their way.

"So, how's Seth?" Randy asked a little too eagerly for Jael's liking.

Smiling at the thought of the morning's adventure she glanced over at him "He's really happy to be home actually. Traveling really takes a toll on him."

"That's because he's a fucking wrestler, all he does it work out." He scoffed, in his mind Seth was a wannabe and would never be good enough for Jael, even though they were clearly compatible.

"You're just jealous he's in better shape then you." She laughed softly while pointing to his belly.

Shaking his head by the claim he looked down at his lean stomach "I don't know what you're talking about, I look awesome for my age."

"Yeah whatever Orton." she whispered once they entered the crowded room. Captain Helmsley stood at the front with papers stacked on top of the table.

Both taking a seat in the back he began "I'm glad you could all make it. To get straight to the point, we have a copycat on our hands. Similar to the Red Monster Killer, this one has their own twisted talent." He began to hand out the pictures of multiple crime scenes. With her and Randy sitting the back he had already begun to explain why it is ruled that this person is a copycat.

"Now, if you'll see the small added tokens like our previous case, a card and a white flower lies next to the victims."

Rand and Jael finally obtained the photos and began to carefully review the scenes. "Seems so much like our old case…" Randy mumbled softly as he pointed towards the tokens. Nodding she noticed the small difference "see here…" she pointed towards the small cuts on her legs as if it were some kind of connect the dot.

Running his hand across his shaved head Helmsley continued on "You will see the contusions along her legs, arms and on the next follow all across her back. We're not sure exactly why he or she is doing this. It seems almost preplanned; every victim we've found so far has similar markings but always differ."

Turning to the next sheet the picture was again similar but different, this time different gashes and slashes marked against the victim's body.

As the room was occupied with soft chatter, the Captain cleared his throat "Now at this moment we're not sure how this person is choosing their victims, as they all differ. Some have blonde hair, some are brunettes. It's not really a matter of preference. We will keep an eye out and if anything suspicious is happening I wish for you all to be there." Walking towards the door, he continued "Until then, this is all we're going on at the moment. Keep me posted with anything else you receive." Nodding his head he stepped out just as everyone began to stand.

Randy sighed "We can't just have one case where it involves something else, like clowns…" he paused "actually kittens. Like someone's cats are in the trees."

Unable to hold it in she laughed "You so picked the wrong professional if you want to save kittens from trees Orton."

The day had gone by uneventfully, which again seemed off for a Wednesday, normally she was busy with various jobs. But today seemed to mock her, as if the world knew Seth was at home, probably in his boxers watching shows. Sighing she stood from her desk to stretch and began to walk towards the small kitchen.

"Detective Moreno?" a voice said from behind her.

"Yes?" turning around she saw the small brunette stand in front of her with a long white box.

"This came in for you. I was told you were at your desk today. So, I thought I would hand deliver it myself." She smiled briefly before handing the box over.

"Oh, thank you." Taking a hold of the box, she smiled and watched as the female walked away. She continued to walk towards the kitchen and placed the box on top of the counter "Awe Seth…" she whispered as she took notice of the small piece of paper that said "I can't wait until we meet again."

Opening the box sat a lone white flower with another card placed on top. Smiling she picked up the flower and smelt it before opening the card "Love is a strange thing. It is a flower, so delicate that a touch will break it & so strong that nothing will stop its growth. think how often we miss love in a life time by a wrong gesture..by an unspoken word.. by not keeping it silent at the right time.." Furrowing her brows she looked over the card, this was not something Seth would write to her.

"What's this?" Randy asked looking over her shoulder, taking immediate notice of the white flower "Please tell me that's from Seth…"

Looking over her shoulder giving a noticeable chilled look "I hope so." Pulling her phone out quickly she dialed home and soon Seth answered "Well Hey baby, wanting some afternoon fun times." He purred.

"Not right now." She tried to remain calm "hey listen, did you by chance send flowers to me at work?" she prayed he would say yes.

Pausing momentarily he spoke as calm as possible by the mere thought of some other guy sending flowers to his girl "No, I know your feelings on gifts. Why did someone send you something?"

Shaking her head as if he could see her, she tried to hold her phone steadily "Something like that…but are you sure? You're not trying to pull a prank on me?"

"No babe, why would I do something like that when I can do something romantic when you get home?" he paused "babe is everything okay?"

"yeah, yea everything is okay. Listen I have to go." She didn't wait for him to say goodbye, she merely hung up and looked down at the flower.

"We need to tell the Captain, right now Jael." Randy said placing a hand on top of her shoulder.

* * *

**So what do you think, should I continue? Or scrap it?! Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Thank you for the reviews Coreys Kitten, Masshmellow, Tajiak and Jessica619 I'm glad you all enjoy this story! It's definitely a new genre for me, so let's hope it works out well!**

**To avoid confusion the italic parts is the perspective of the killer. ****Kind of like a journal of his thought process.**

**I hope you like the second chapter, let me know!**

* * *

_…__I saw her again, this time at the coffee shop by my house. She's beautiful, like a mix of Aphrodite herself, and Athena. She's almost too picturesque that could make a man sick, but not me. I need to know her, she must know me. What would she do if I were to walk up to her, tell her she's beautiful and walk away…She's gone, just as fast she walked in, she's gone. There's always tomorrow..._

* * *

"So tell me again." Cpt Helmsely asked as he paced the room.

Jael sat alongside Randy as the white box sat on top of the desk on full display "Not much I can say, Sir." She began to say shifting uneasily in the wooden chairs "April came and dropped this off never saying whom they were from."

"So, we have no idea who dropped these off? No paper work?" he paused as if having an epiphany "The camera's, Orton, you need to look at the surveillance tapes and you" he pointed towards Jael "You need to watch your surroundings, be aware of people around you. We'll have Orton, or another Officer escort you home if you continue to receive these cryptic gifts."

Looking down she rolled her eyes "Sir…" she breathlessly said before standing "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I will go along side Randy to review the tapes and will come back with any leads we may have." Never once had she defied her superior officer, but now in her mind she was fine.

Pushing the anger away Helmsely stopped and nodded towards her "Alright, but the moment you see something you let me know." Sitting back into his large leather chair he waved his hand "That's it for now."

"Thank you, Sir." Both said in unison as they walked out in an orderly fashion.

Once in the hall Jael sighed before turning her attention to Randy who looked down at her as if she had something on her face "What? Spill it now or I swear to god you will regret that look you're giving." Crossing her arms under her chest she stood up straight, but that still didn't begin to give her a height advantage with him being 6'4 and her a mere 5'6.

"I just think you need to listen to the Captain. He may be right about having someone escort you." His voice lowered as he bent down to avoid anyone else eavesdropping on the conversation between them.

"I'm fine…" were the only clenched words she could manage as she turned her back away from him as she began her fast paced walk towards the security room.

"Jeal…Jesus would you wait up?" she heard him say but refused to stop and wait for him, this was not the end of the world. He had long enough legs that it wouldn't come as a huge task to catch up to her speed "I said wait up." feeling the strong grasp crash onto her shoulder caused her steps to abruptly stop.

Looking up into his green eyes she began to shake her head in frustration "What? I'm doing what the Captain said, I am going to find out who this person was that sent the flowers and be done with this whole mess." Through frustrated breaths he released her from his grasp and let her continue to walk towards the room. Clearly she was spooked but never in a million years would she admit it.

The video turned to be a bust. They watched as a courier come in, had April sign the paper work and left. Nothing seemed out of place or strange. "Well, there's that little ray of hope" Randy heard her say as she stood up from the leather computer chair.

"Thanks Mike." She smiled down at the husky grey haired man who was currently devouring his lunch of frosted donuts and a large drink.

"You're welcome doll." Mika happily said once placing the donuts down and standing up "if you need anything else let me know, okay?"

"You bet, take care." Jael extended her hand in which he happily took it in his own and gave it a firm shake. Randy however stood behind her questioning if maybe Mike had something to do with it. Shaking his head at the mere thought of the older man being capable of doing such things he smile bright and reached for his hand.

"You take care of yourself Mike." He said before releasing the grasp and turning his back to open the door. They heard him say something muffled before he went back to devouring his lunch.

Walking down the hall back towards their desks that sat adjacent from one another Jael let out a hefty breath which caused Randy to tilt his head slightly "What's up, Jael?"

"I'm just done for the day, that's all." Sitting down on the blackened computer chair she turned her monitor on and reviewed the other cases of the day.

* * *

_Again, she came here again. Every day at nine she comes in four days I've seen her come him… I don't know what I did but there she is, this time with her brown hair down and a dress that causes all the men in the room to stop and stare. Why is she teasing me? I'm going to talk to her now. Nothing is going to stop me from getting to know her…_

* * *

Walking out of the building into the vast parking lot Jael was ready to go home, forget this day happened and just enjoy the time she had with Seth. After all he was only here for a week and then he's off to the next location. Dipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out the keys once reaching the vintage car that sparkled dimly by the setting sun.

"Jael! Wait up!" she heard the voice of Randy say as if he were running after her.

"Hmm?" turning around he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and black button up shirt "Where are you off to, Orton?"

Smirking he stopped mere feet away "Well, I know you want some alone time with Seth and whatever but we're going to let loose grab a beer or two and then call it a night. Are you up for coming out?"

"I should go home, Seth…" she began to say but was stopped as Orton's smirk turned into smile "He already said 'yes' didn't he?" Her voice faltered of course he would want too. It would mean he could hang with the boys while she saw her coworkers, whoopee!

"You bet now come on!" happily he walked towards his car and waited as she got into hers and start the ignition.

The pub was just as any other, the sound of pool balls clanging together and laughter that followed. Seth had greeted them at the door and gave her a sweet kiss on the temple as he whispered a quick sorry and that she would be paid back handsomely by the end of the night. This is what kept her going; she had nursed a beer while everyone else had finished three.

"So, Jael tells me the WWE is giving you a push…" Randy said trying to steer the conversation from the the gift that she received that same day.

Finishing his third drink Seth smiled "Yeah, turns out I impressed the right people so you will see me more on the top card" pausing he looked over at Jael as she gave him a supportive smile "at least I hope." Turning his attention back towards the group he continued the idle chatter between Randy and himself.

This left her looking around the bar almost lost as she observed the pool players, VLT goons, and then she stopped. At the bar sat a man whom looked almost lost himself. His head hung low as if looking at his own untouched drink. She couldn't quite make out the color of his hair but she could tell he was quite fit even with wearing the loose fitting clothing of a large black sweater, and dark denim jeans.

Sighing to herself she glanced back at the table to see Randy and Seth with their hands together as if about to arm wrestle "Seriously you guys…" she blew out a breath as they both smiled widely and continued on with their bet of who the strongest man was at the table.

Shaking her head she stood from the table "I'm going to the bathroom, be back." She tried to say over the loud cheers from the table as Seth beat Orton with ease. Walking from the table she passed table after table until she reached the small bathroom with only two stalls. Looking into the mirror she gave herself a good look over, she still wore her dress shirt and black slacks, her red hair now hung loose on her shoulders causing her face to look fuller. Even with the slight blood shot eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been having they still had a bright blue hue to it, almost on the verge of silver. Feeling a little too formal she untucked the white blouse and unbuttoned a single button at the top to give the girls a much needed appearance.

"I guess this will do…" she whispered before walking back into the small hallway. Hearing the loud cheers roar she knew they tried again and this time Seth had let Randy win. Smiling she began to walk down the hall when the man from the bar walked past her, he was much taller than she was almost close enough to Randy's height. Not seeing that she was also walking down the hall he smashed into her with great force.

"Sorry…" his deep voice said as he walked past her and stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh it's…" she stopped when the sound of the door closed. Obviously he didn't care if she was hurt or not - not that she was "Well never mind…" she grunted before walking back to the table to see Seth looking victorious as Randy drank the remainder of his drink.

"Well I'm out of here. Tara is probably wondering where I am." Slapping twenty dollars on the table Randy said his goodbyes and left. This trend continued as people also start to leave "We should go to…" she purred in Seth's ear.

He never had to be told twice as he sprung from the chair, draped an arm around Jael and smiled "Well, we're go to get going as well." Waving off the group Jael smiled as well as said her goodbyes.

* * *

_We talked, it was brief but we talked. Her name is Sarah, she's only twenty five and that's okay. I know she was a little take back by my brash approach but now I know her and she knows me. I think this is my time to shine. _

* * *

Jael laughed as she laid up top of the bed, Seth had managed to get her naked and waiting as he 'had a surprise' for her. It felt like forever as she rests on top of the bed "Dammit Seth, are you coming?"

"Oh I will be." She heard his voice say before he walked in the room with a few silk items. Smiling he walked to the edge of the bed, placed the articles on top and grabbed onto her ankles as he pulled so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I honestly thought you passed out on me." She laughed softly.

"Never…" he whispered before bending down so his lips grazed her collar bone, he knew how to play her like a violin it was almost too much just from that.

Arching her back slightly she wanted more and not just the feathered kisses "you're killing me here…" her breath was ragged as she felt his stubbly chin rub against her neck.

"I'm just getting started…" he groaned softly on her silk soft skin. He continued the soft kisses trailing from her neck, top of her breast which caused a satisfied groan from her. Grinning he reached for the articles and slowly began to unravel a piece of silk, breaking the kiss he stood up the best he could and smiled "Show me yours hands baby."

Biting on her lower lip she did as he asked. She watched as his hands worked the pieces of silk around her wrists binding them together "I've missed this, not that I don't enjoy hearing you moan on the phone." His wicked grin appeared once more as he tied her hands to the headboard causing her body to elongate.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she tried to find the words but they only came out as 'yea?' and 'mm', how he managed to turn her into a puddle still surprised her.

"I'll take that as you feel the same way." He huskily mumbled before working on the next piece of silk that covered her eyes. She moaned involuntarily as she felt his warm hand travel down the valley of her breast, down her stomach and finally reaching the smoothness between her legs.

"God your beautiful…" he moaned softly as his finger rubbed against her slit.

Arching her back once more so the silk tightened its grip on her wrists she let out a heavy gasp "Seth…" she found the only word that would come.

"It's okay baby, just lay back and enjoy." Whispering he unlatched her legs from his waist "just enjoy…" he repeated as he got onto his knees to get a full look at her body. Slowly he began to run his hands along her calves, and thighs as he parted them giving him quite the sight. Licking his lips he placed began to place soft kisses along her thighs, it was almost too much and he hadn't even started as she began to arch and groan from that alone.

Her moans were music to his ears, it was like a mix of what angels and the best female singer would sound like. Or so at least he thought as he began to rub her slit once more causing the mews to form again from her perfect full lips.

"Oh god baby…" he heard her say through heavy breaths.

His fingers continued to work her core as his tongue ran along her slit, this topped her off as her back arched and her hands clenching together. As she opened up to him, he inserted a finger into her as his skill tongue ran along her swollen nub. Her hips began to thrust forward giving him the much needed assistances.

"Oh god…" another set of heavy moans escaped her lips as he began to speed up. Her core tightened against his finger, and the almost inaudible wet sound that followed was the only indicator that she was close and at any moment she would unravel for him.

"Seth, please…" he heard her mew "Fuck me…" she added as well as she could.

Stopping he looked up to see her chest rising and falling and the slick shine of sweat that formed along her body "yeah? Is that what you want?" his voice was dark; he loved hearing her beg for his already hardened member.

Nodding she bit her bottom lip "Fuck me Seth. Fuck me just the way I like it."

Who was he to deny his lady when she asked so nicely "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" slowly he stood causing his knees to crack almost instantaneously. Parting her legs as he unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants he let them fall to the ground in a heap of clothing that had already formed once they got back to the house.

Grabbing a hold of her hips he pushed her so that she was comfortable, and pulled off the blindfold to reveal his face inches away from hers. He could tell just by the way her lust filled eyes looked at him that she missed him just as much as he missed hers. Dipping down he placed a soft kiss on top of her lips as he worked the thread on her wrists. Once her wrists were free and the kisses between them deepened he slowly guided himself into her. Her core tightened against him almost immediately as his hips began to thrust into her.

"You're so wet…" he groaned onto her lips as he began to speed his thrust which caused a hearty moan from Jael. He knew she liked to be fucked fast and hard. In his eyes she was everything he was in female form.

His thrusts began to quicken, and their moans grew louder. It would only take a few more thrusts and he would come undone, just as she was about to herself. Hooking his hand onto her thigh he began to thrust deeper into her creating a whole new sensation "Shit Jael, I don't know how much I can go…" he said through gritted teeth as he slammed into her.

About to respond she felt herself building up and soon come unravel as she arched her chest, dug her nails into his back and screamed with delight. Unable to hold on he let go almost violently as he swore uncontrollably.

The slight tremors remained as Seth remained on top of her their sweat beaded forwards pressed together as they continued the soft kisses from one other.

"Wow…" Seth said as he blew out a breath "I missed this…a lot."

Laughing softly she forced her hands to rub against his toned back as she pressed her lips against his once more "You can say that again."

* * *

_I saw her again, she even sat with me. Her laugh, that laugh just thinking about drives me crazy. I think this is my chance. Let's hope this works…_

* * *

Jael awoke from her darkened dreams; it was the same thing night after night. The dream was too dark, too confined and that laugh. That undetectable laugh, it was a nightmare in itself. Sitting up she glanced beside her to see Seth cuddled against the pillow as his two toned hair fanned across the pillow. Smiling she moved from the bed, and began her trek towards the computer room. This was the joys of having troubles sleeping, she could lie in bed or do something productive and so she powered on her laptop and sat at the desk.

Pulling her knees up so they rest against her chest she began to browse through her email, deleting all the spam messages and subscriptions she had signed up for. It was until she noticed a strange message simply saying Subject: To My Darling Jael. Tilting her head she opened the message.

From: InYourDreamsForever 

To: JaelMoreno 

Subject: To My Darling Jael

I hoped you liked my gift; I wanted to get you something that you would enjoy. The look on your face I knew you liked it. We will meet again Jael, and I will win you.

Xx

Feeling her heart beat quicken as she read the message over and over, this wasn't real. This was some hoax mailer trying to scare her. Running a shaky hand through her now knotted hair she wanted to reply to the message and see who the hell this person was.

"Hey…bad dream again?" she heard Seth whisper which caused her to scream and grasp onto her chest.

"Yeah…Yeah…Sorry, I Thought I would check my email." Closing the laptop after she exited the window she stood up and walked over to a very sleepy Seth who had his hand held out for her take it.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He hugged her sleepily and placed a kiss on top of her head "let's get back to bed."

"Okay." Nodding she let him guide her back to the bed where she tried to fall back asleep. She would send this mystery person an email tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to cuddle with Seth and forget the stuff at the station.

* * *

_I can't do this it's too much. We've hung out three times and every time I'm close, close enough to go along with my plan but then she somehow makes me change my mind. I can't…She needs to go…I think I found someone else..._


	3. Chapter 3

Jael watched Seth fill the large suitcase as he packed for the next three months for events. Numbness covered her body; she hadn't had the nerve to tell him about the email or the gift that appeared at the station. With that information he would have called his boss to telll him he would be unable to make it and potentially have to deal with some sort of punishment because of it. So, here Jael was watching as her sweat covered hands clenched in small balls "When do you think you'll be back?" her voice remained calm even though she was clearly shaken.

Returning from the closet with clothes in his hands he placed the heap onto the bed "I'll be back in three months or so." Looking up he noticed the clear concern on her face "It will fly by, baby girl. I promise." Moving from the suitcase towards her to place his huge hands on top of her shoulder he gave a weak smile before placing a soft kiss upon her lips "plus we'll have the phone, skype, texts. Can you believe we live in an era like that?" He grinned playfully.

Rolling her eyes as a smile appeared she nudged his chest with her hand "You think you're so funny." Sighing softly she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him in between her spread legs "I just hate when you leave for so long. I mean what if something happens?" the words spilt out of her mouth which caused another grin to appear from Seth.

"Jael, are you seriously telling me you don't feel safe? A cop, who works at a station filled with other cops who have guns…" he said sarcastically as he ran a hand through her loose tendrils of red hair.

Loving the feel of his hands running threw her hair made her eyes close "It's not that I don't feel safe. I mean I could easily handle myself. It's just…" his lips covered over hers causing the words to muffle. Eventually her protests of continuing to talk seemed futile. Instead of talking she lavished the sweet kisses; the velvet feel of his tongue ran along hers was something like a dream and when she felt his hand move from her hair to the small of her back to pull her closer into him she managed a small groan.

"Seth…" she hated having to end it, but he had a plane to catch and if they ended up doing more there would be no time to pack and get to the airport "babe, come on." Whispering once again he sighed against her lips before pulling away.

"I know. Okay" standing up straight he looked down while his index finger ran against her cheek lovingly "Okay." He repeated to gain composure "But you know if I had my way you'd be on your back while you screamed my name." cockily he grinned before placing another soft kiss onto her lips.

"That sure of yourself hmm Mr. Rollins?" she chuckled before pushing him away so that he could continue packing the suitcase.

"I know so Ms. Moreno" winking sheepishly he continued packing as she watched with the fear soon returning.

* * *

With Teary eyes she held onto Seth as they stood in line at the security check point of the airport "I don't know what I'm going to do for three months without you."

Running a hand lazily against her back as his chin rest against the crown of her head the feeling was mutual "I promise, it will go by in a blur and then I'll be back." He whispered breathing in the scent of her citrus body wash.

Closing her eyes she willed the tears not to fall, she was a cop for fucksakes and Cops don't cry. Not like this. Feeling the hand stop on her back to pull her close she looked up, his two toned hair was pulled into a bun and his stubble now sprinkling against his chin, she smiled. This man, who seemed so opposite made her feel things that she'd never thought possible "I'm going to miss you so much." Even to her those words seemed to foreign, she was never one for saying the typical relationship words of love and missing the person.

A smile formed as she said the words "And I'll miss you babygirl." Bending down he pecked her lips softly before pulling away to look at her in the eyes "I love you, Jael. I will call you every day even if you don't want to hear from me." He kissed her nose "I will text you plenty and send you plenty of photos until you get sick of this mug." He watched her smile causing his smile to brighten "and maybe you'll get some…" he lowered his voice "Rated R photo's" he winked and laughed as he watched her look back in forth with fear as though someone may have overheard him.

She was nothing close to a prude, thanks to Seth who had brought out a bit of a wild side in Jael, and as he spoke the last bit of words she grinned "Is that a promise?" she whispered in a husky tone. The thought of his naked form already sent images in her mind; she'd never get sick of him or his body.

"Oh yeah, that's a promise." He growled huskily onto her lips as he planted yet another kiss. If there wasn't a crowd forming in the line he would have happily taken her right then and there.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store." She playfully said caressing his muscular arm before she heard the ring of her phone. Giving a frustrated sigh she pulled out her phone to see Hunter's name appear on the phone. "And there goes that moment" her casual yet frustrated voice said breaking the mood completely.

Smiling supportively he waited as she answered the phone to say his final goodbyes as he inched closer to the security check point.

"Moreno" she said sternly as she looked away from Seth towards the group of on goers.

"Jael, I need you to come down to the station. Something has happened." His voice held annoyance and frustration all rolled into one.

"Just give me a half hour, Sir. I will be there as soon as I can" looking back towards Seth who motioned that that he was the third person before entering the next section.

"You have twenty minutes. Hurry your ass up." He ended the call promptly.

Rolling her eyes as she blew out a frustrated breath she looked up at Seth "I'm sorry, I want to watch your plane leave, I really do but…" she couldn't end what she had wanted to say before Seth broke it with a kiss. He had gotten used to stopping her ramblings by just the kiss alone, and every time he had done it she wanted more.

"I know" he continued to kiss her "I know, and that's okay. I'll text you when we land." Pulling back he ran his index finger along her jawline "I love you, now go before he has an aneurism."

Sighing she nodded "You're right. I can't wait to get your text." Kissing him once more she whispered "I love you" before pulling away. Giving a weak wave she walked out of the line to see Seth already gone. The feeling of emptiness bubbled threw her belly as she walked towards her car, these three months were going to be hell without him.

Once arriving to the station she saw the usual group of people by the designated smoking area and Randy who stood against the building with his arms crossed over his board chest. He looked like something was brewing inside of him, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips were in a straight line making it appear as though his usual full lips were nothing but slivers of pink.

"What's going on Orton?" Jael asked stepping towards him to gain his attention almost immediately.

"Fucking Hunter, that's what's going on. My one day off and what happens? I get fucking called in because he's so goddamned incompetent." Running a hand against his buzzed head clearly annoyed beyond belief Jael placed her hand onto his shoulder to comfort him "I got called in too, obviously it's something big. Let's just get in there, find out what's going on and then we can go enjoy the rest of our day off."

Lifting his head he blew out a frustrated breath and plenty of incoherent swears before nodding his head "Okay, let's just get this done." Removing her hand from his shoulder she gave a weak smile as they both walked into the station and towards the boardroom where Hunter stood proudly at the front and a group of cops sitting at various tables as they await for the new information. Both Randy and Jael sat at their usual spot in the back as they waited for everyone else to shuffle in.

"So, Seth is gone, huh?" Randy said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah" she sounded almost pained but soon recovered as she cleared her throat "For three months this time. So it's not that long of a time." Clasping her hands together looked forward to Hunter who busily prepared for the upcoming meeting.

A low hmm rumbled from Randy's chest as he looked forward "I don't know how you do it. I mean sure he's a cool guy and everything but do you really trust that he's being faithful…" his eyes widened as Jael turned slowly to look at him with her eyebrows knit together in anger.

"What. The. Fuck. Orton" she growled angrily. About to rip him a new one, Hunter cleared his throat indicating he was ready to start. Jael's glared remained on her face as she slowly turned her attention towards Hunter who stood at the front with a remote button in hand.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Let's get right to it." Clicking the remote brought a picture on the screen. The photo was of a body tangled in a sheet that was covered in blood, the signature card and flower lay next to the victim "Seems like our Killer has struck again. This time twenty five year old Sarah Cardinal." He flipped to another photo "and Michelle Nickelson age twenty three. Both girls worked at the local coffee shop not too far from the station. I'm not sure if any of you recognize these girls, I sure as hell did." He stopped to flip to another set of photos this time side by side.

"Jesus…" Jael heard Randy mumble in disbelief.

"As you can see they both bare the same marks, same amount of stab wounds both lay in the same position beside each other. However, one thing is different about Sarah's" he went to the next picture this time of the flower that was bright pink instead of a white and inside the card that usually remained blank had a messy scribble in cursive saying 'Soon you will see, you will see me for me.'

"What we think may have happened was that Michelle was not meant to be at the home of Ms. Cardinal's and was in fact not part of our killers plan. We speculate that Michelle had actually fought the killer" he turned to another photo of a pair of hands with blood caked under the nails "Once we run the DNA on our database we will be one step closer."

Turning the screen off and turning the lights on everyone seemed confused beyond belief and quiet bits of chatter began to start up. "Alright quiet down I have one more piece of news for you all. We have asked Special Agent Ambrose to help with the case. He has dealt with most serial killer cases." On cue a tall dirty blonde hair male, who wore dark jeans, white button up shirt and a black jacket stepped into the room "He will be here as your guide. So don't be afraid to ask him for any questions you may have."

Jael looked at him in awe, he was beyond gorgeous hell he was model material. "Great…Another fucking know-it-all" she heard Randy mumble.

"You don't know that." She whispered back, her anger soon gone from the sight of Special Agent Ambrose.

"Fuck me, are you serious Jael? Look at the douchebag." Tilting his chin in the direction of Ambrose, who immediately looked at the duo Jael nudged his side –hard, causing him to wince and grab onto his ribcage for comfort "What the fuck was that for?" he growled in a hushed tone.

"Just shut your mouth, Orton." She whispered as Ambrose walked around the room to introduce himself, his gaze never leaving hers.

When it came to their turn Jael sat straighter with her chest puffed out slightly. With her not wearing the usual wear of a tailored suit, and now just casual she wore a tanned cardigan, blue tank top that displayed her ample chest and jeans that hugged her curves. It was the perfect first meeting attire.

Stopping in front of the table he smiled sternly before extending his hand "Dean Ambrose, it's a pleasure to be working with both of you" he said almost robotic-like which caused goose bumps to form on Jael's arms and not in the good way.

Both sat stunned by his odd behavior. Randy unable to control himself laughed softly before taking his hand to give it a stern shake "Randy Orton, are you usually this rigid?" That was the one thing Jael liked about Orton, he was a no bullshit, get rid of the awkwardness and get right to the point.

Smiling Jael watched the wave of emotions go through Dean before he tilted his head "Are you usually this brash?" he countered which caused a snort of laughter from Jael and a angered expression from Orton.

Turning his attention to Jael, Dean extended his hand before he could give his robotic response she piped in "Name's Jael Moreno, it will be a pleasure to work with you." This created an amused look on his face as he shook her hand and released almost too eagerly.

"Nice to meet you Jael." His gaze lowered towards her cleavage before reaching back to her eyes "It will be my pleasure to work with you" he smiled, then turned to venture to the next table.

Randy began to laugh hysterically before they even left the conference room "Can you" he tried to catch his breath from the laughter "Can you believe that?" he coughed out while he continued to laugh as they both walked into the hallway towards the exit.

"You are just cruel" Shaking her head to hide the laughter herself "I can't believe you were so upfront with him. He looked like he was going to lose it"

"Right! I bet no one has asked him that before. They just accept the awkward introductions." Opening the exit for her both walked together as they continued their laughter until they reached the parking lot.

"Yeah" her laughter soon resided "Well, I think I'm going to continue with my day off. I will see you tomorrow Orton."

"You know it" he smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, Moreno" he waved her off as she walked towards her car.

The first night alone was always the hardest and as Jael sat in the kitchen eating her dinner consisting of salad and chicken she wasn't all that hungry, and instead of eating she was more poking at the items. The thoughts of Seth text along with a picture message of him with a pouting face saying how much he had missed her already came to mind. Picking up her phone she had happily replied with an equally sad photo that displayed a little too much cleavage with the message saying 'Sorry for the wait. I miss you too and so do the girls' Laughing softly she placed her phone onto the table and stood to put the uneaten food in the garbage and dishes in the sink.

She hadn't received a reply from Seth immediately so she decided on a nice warm bath with soft music to help elevate the silent house. As the music played, and the bubbly water soaked into her skin she was in heaven. Humming softly to the music she closed her eyes to truly enjoy the serene moment of just her and John Mayer who serenaded her with all the right words. After the song your body is a wonderland Jael began to hear a thump against the front door, springing up at full attention she listened intently. She waited only a minute before rising from the bathtub to grab her robe and gun that sat in the holster behind the door. Seth had always given her a hard time that she put a gun in the bathroom, but now she was grateful she hadn't listened to him in the first place.

Tightening the robe she walked down the hallway slowly leaving a trial of water following her path. Again the sound of thumping came to the door, and as she inched closer to look through the peephole there was nothing there.

"Okay…" she hesitantly whispered to herself "where is the thumping coming from?" Not one for falling for the old killer outside waiting for the victim she walked into the kitchen, grabbed her cellphone and called the first person that came to mind, Orton.


	4. Chapter 4

_I need to get close, close enough to touch her. I know she wants it, I see it in the way she looks at me and the way her hand lingered a little too long even though I pulled away. She will be mine; Jael Moreno will be the one…_

Pressing the phone to her ear she listened as it rang "Come on, Orton!" she hissed into the phone. After the third ring she slowly began to lose hope and thought of the next person which would be Hunter.

"Hello" Orton answered a little too unfriendly.

"Randy, it's Jael." She whispered as the thump on the door continued. Slowly she took another step back into the kitchen to avoid revealing herself to the mystery person at the door.

"Jesus Jael." He said "I'm kind of busy with someone." She heard a female voice in the background whine about him being on the phone when he should be with her.

Shaking her head maybe she was over-thinking this whole thing and it was really nothing but a stick caught in the wind creating what seemed like someone's foot hitting against the door frame "Sorry…" she said looking towards the door "It was silly anyway. Go back to your…whatever it is you're doing." About to hang up she heard the low sigh of Randy before he asked "What's happening? Tell me now and that will ease my mind."

Looking towards the door as the thumping had stopped she took a breath "Someone or something is banging on my door. I looked out the peephole but didn't see anything. I'm sure it's my overactive imagination mixed with being alone."

"Something is banging at your door? Are you sure?" he asked, as it started up again.

"Yes, it just started again. I don't know what to do. Should I call the station to get a squad car to do a drive by?" she peered towards the door as the thumping continued at a steady pace.

There were hushed whispers on the other end, rustles against the phone and then Randy saying "Okay you owe me fucking big time. Don't call the cops, I'll swing by. Candace has to get going anyway. Don't open the door" he said almost strained as if he was putting on a jacket "I will call you when I get there. Don't do anything stupid, Jael."

Rolling her eyes she scoffed "When have I ever done something stupid?"

There was a brief pause before she heard "Are you serious?" laughter followed "Just stay inside. I'll be there in fifteen."

Placing the phone onto the table the thumping stopped and for a brief moment she thought it was over, whatever was out there was gone, but just as it silenced it picked up again. Thump, thump, thump it was starting to get on her nerves and as she stormed towards the door she paused.

"Don't do anything stupid" she reminded herself and walked back towards the kitchen where she sat down in the chair and waited for Orton's call. Exactly fifteen minutes went by and soon her phone began to ring.

"You will never guess what's outside your door." He said in a mocking tone.

"Wh-what's out there?" she asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"Just open the door and see for yourself." He laughed softly at the thing in front of him.

Feeling at ease by his laughter she unlocked the deadbolts and opened the door to reveal a clown in the box with a note pinned to its chest. "Are you fucking serious? A fucking box clown?" she was furious, who the hell would leave something like this on her doorstep.

"Please tell me this isn't some weird shit between you and Seth." Randy commented before walking up the steps towards her to see her only in a white robe, and what he imagined was probably nothing else.

Furrowing her brows together she shook her head in disgust "Fuck no. He knows my feelings about clowns. They're creepy as fuck…" crossing her arms over her chest she looked down at the colorful clown that bobbed back and forth almost taunting her.

Standing next to her Randy bent down to look at the piece of paper that had an obscure poem attached to it. "Jesus Jael…this is just fucked up…" he blew out a breath as he read line after line, over and over.

Running a hand against the back of her neck she inhaled "What does it say?" She really didn't want to know, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he glanced up to see her curt nod. "Alright…" Clearing his throat he spoke the words that seemed to shake her to the core "All I've been able to think lately is that in a few long spring months summer will come, and so will you. I can't wait to trace the veins in your tiny wrists again, and feel your lips on mine with the passion and the heat to make God feel guilty for what he's done to us because you will be mine."

Covering her hand over her mouth she shook "What the hell does that mean?" Her other hand tucked over her chest as she stood looking down at the clown, and Randy looming over it as he pulled out his phone.

"This is just fucked up…" he said to himself before pressing the phone to his ear "This is Orton, yeah I'm fine April, listen get Hunter on the phone for me will ya? There was a brief pause before he stood to look over at her "Thanks April."

"This isn't a joke, right? Like this is legit shit?" he gave her a stern look before looking down at the clown.

Shaking her head she frowned "Do I really look like the kind of person who would do something stupid like this just to get you to come over? Jesus Randy, get fucking real."

In a hushed tone he squeezed her shoulder softly "That's all I wanted to know." He paused again as the sound of Hunter's voice boomed over the phone.

"Sir, if you'd stop for five fucking seconds…" he winced once Hunters voice became louder "Sorry Sir." Another boom of his voice came through the phone before Randy could continue "I'm at Jael's, Sir. Someone has given her a present…A clown." A smile formed on his face "Don't worry I was already ahead of you, this is real. There's a weird letter attached. It's really something you have to read to truly understand how fucking messed up it is." Without another word Randy handed the phone to Jael, pressing the phone to her ear, she sighed "Hello Sir."

"What the hell is Randy going on about a clown at your doorstep?" he said oddly calm.

"It's exactly that. It's one of those wind-up clowns that jump out of the box. But this one was already unwound, and a note is pinned to its chest." Trying to remain calm she felt herself begin to shake. May it have been from the outdoors or the situation itself she couldn't help but tremble on the spot.

"We'll have some guys come to your house. Dean will accompany them as he may have dealt with something similar.

"Thank you, Sir." Whispering she wrapped her arm around her waist.

"You may even want to ask if Orton to stay with you. Even if it is for the night." His voice held a hint of sincerity.

"Sure thing. Thanks again, Sir." Sighing she looked over at Randy who looked confused, and angry all at the same time. After ending the call she passed the phone back to Randy who wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder "So, what's happening?"

Leaning into his warmth she looked down and then back up "He's sending a squad car, along with Dean to the house to review that." She pointed down at the toy. "Also, Hunter wants you to stay the night just to make sure nothing else happens."

"I was going to stay no matter what. You're my partner Moreno, and I'll be damned if another toy box appears on your doorstep." Smiling softly he hugged her tight before releasing her "Let's get into the house, you're probably freezing."

"You have no idea." She laughed softly before turning back into the house "I'll be right back." She said once closing the door and walked towards her room where she quickly changed into sweats and one of Seth's hoodies that was far too big for her, but it still held onto Seth's musky cologne which brought her comfort. Walking back into the living room she saw Randy sitting on the couch eagerly typing something onto his phone.

"Thanks for everything Randy." She said walking towards the couch to sit down beside him "I honestly didn't know who else to call beside your or Hunter."

Pocketing his phone to give her his full attention a smile appeared "You're welcome, Jael. It's sad that you don't have any other friends that could stand up for you." He laughed while nudging her "Even though I was clearly going to get some and you cock blocked me I can't really stay mad at you."

Rolling her eyes playfully she laughed "Oh get off your high horse, Randy." A burst of laughter escaped Randy's mouth causing his head to tilt slightly upwards "I don't know why I stay partners with you."

Knocking his shoulder with her fist she grinned "Because I'm the best damn looking detective that's around your age. If I wasn't there you would be paired up with Fat Louie and you know how he is." She winked and stood up "You want something to drink?"

"Whatever, Fat Louie and I are great friends during work hours. Plus he always has a stash of goodies should one need. And yeah sure, I'll grab some water" Smiling he nodded and waited as she disappeared into the kitchen before returning with two glasses of water.

They both continued to joke and laugh which helped the nerve racking situation, and as Jael had let herself relax had the sound of sirens brought her back.

"Looks like they're here." Randy said peering out of the window towards the street of flashing lights from the cop cars.

"Guess so…" standing up she walked towards the main door with Randy following behind her. Immediately she was greeted by an officer where she began to retell the events from the evening starting with the thumps. As one cop talked with her, another began to bag the box.

Dean soon followed wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans and an obscure indie band shirt. Walking up to her, he eyed her, taking note of the large sweater and sweats "Good Evening Moreno" he nodded his head "and Orton." The thought of them being together went through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it once he saw how distant they were.

"What can you tell me about this?" he pointed towards the now bagged clown, along with a separate bag where the poem sat.

She began to explain what happened, and as he 'hmm'd and aww'd' she felt like an idiot. Did he think she would do something like this to gain attention?

"So that's pretty much what happened" She said with a shrug.

Nodding his head as he gathered all the information he asked "And is this the first time this has happened? I mean receiving a gift or any kind of correspondence that is?"

Shaking her head she glanced over at Randy who nodded "No, I received flowers and a card at work, and an email the other day. I thought the flowers and card was from my boyfriend, Seth but it turned out to be a mystery person and the email was a confirmation that I received the flowers."

Once again nodding he gathered the information "And do you believe this may be the same person?"

She thought long and hard about that question, could someone really be stalking her? And with that, why her?

"Jael?" Dean's voice repeated "Do you believe this may be the same person?" he waited expectantly for an answer.

"I…" she stuttered "I don't know…Maybe?" she glanced from Dean to Randy with fear in her eyes. What she wanted was Seth to come home so that she could tell him what was happening. But, instead she stood on the deck with her hands securely placed within the hoodie as she reeled everything in. Flashing of lights brought a colorful dance of red and blue within the neighborhood with the uniformed police officer to help create a more ominous feeling within the small community.

"I would like to see the email you received, along with the flowers and cards should you still have them." Dean said sternly more to Randy as Jael was clearly lost in thought.

"Jael will give you everything she has received. Right Jael?" she heard Randy say loud enough for her to sling her head upwards to look at him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need." She said almost robotic like before going back into her thoughts. She needed to find out who this mystery person was, before they got to her. It was just a matter of where to start…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm wondering if maybe this really is my calling. I enjoy writing Thriller stories. What do you guys think? After this story should I continue with the thriller genre?**

* * *

Hunter paced back and forth as the box sat up top of the desk along with the note lying beside it, both still sealed to avoid any cross contamination. Running a shaky hand against his clenched jaw, he asked "Jesus, do you know who would do something like this to you?"

Jael sat in the large mahogany chair that sat adjacent from the large desk with her hand running through the still loose tendrils of red hair that should have been put into a neat bun "honestly, no. No one knows where I live. Well, besides my friends and family." Glancing at the box caused a shiver to form up her spine. She really hated clowns, though hate was a strong word, it was more that she loathed clowns. Ever since she was a child and the movie IT had become the thing to watch, it helped fuel the fear.

Stopping the fast pace of his stride Hunter sat against the desk with his hands firmly planted on either side of him, worry covered his face as he looked down at her "What about ex-boyfriends? Do you think maybe one of them could have been jealous because your new very open to the public relationship?"

Thinking back she hadn't dated many guys, so her lists of ex-boyfriends were only equivalent to a handful. With that none of them had come back the moment she started dating Seth, let alone from the numerous photos that circulated the internet "No.." she said wearily "No, I don't think any of them would do something so deviant."

Crossing his arms over his chest he gave a look of being lost in thought before sighing softly "What about a crazed fan of Seth's? Maybe someone found out where you both lived, where you work and your email. Maybe it was used as some kind of scare tactic?"

Resting her elbow against the arm chest to bring her hand up so that her thumb and index finger rest against her mouth she nodded "It's possible, I mean it's kind of a given with the profession he chose."

Crossing is ankles he nodded "Call Seth to see if he's received any sort of correspondence from any fans lately, even social media sites. Get him to look into those and get back to me with any evidence you have." He watched her gaze glaze over slightly, clearly she was frightened, it was written all over her expression "hey…" he stood up, walked over to the Jael and placed a hand onto her shoulder gaining her attention immediately as she sprung up "It's okay, there is nothing to be scared of. We will find out who is doing this and continue on with the job at hand. Okay?"

"Right, of course." Shaking her head softly and plastering a smile on her face she stood up from the chair making Hunter step back towards the mahogany desk "I should get back to work" hiking her thumb behind her shoulder to indicate that the world outside the office was still booming, with uniformed officers pacing back and forth and April standing at the door looking expectantly towards Hunter.

"Sounds good" he changed his focus towards April who slowly walked into the office "What can I do for you April?" he said. Jael took the opportunity to leave the office to go back to her desk but not before she stopped in the kitchen for a well needed coffee.

The room was empty as the usual crowded tables sat dormant; the only sound was the ticking of the clock that seemed a little too loud for her liking. Attempting to ignore the loud tick, tock of the clock she opened the cupboard for a cup and quickly made work at pouring the liquid into the cup, adding two teaspoons of sugar and just a drip of cream that she soon realized had spoiled. "Damnit…" she whispered, pouring the half full carton into the sink "Why does it feel like I'm the only one who empties the spoiled milk."

"Perhaps it's because everyone else is to lazy." She heard a voice say behind her causing a loud yelp from Jael.

"Jesus!" she dropped the carton as she jumped and turned her eyes knit together with frustration by the spoiled milk that dripped onto her white button up shirt "What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just go about scaring someone half the death."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I would scare you as much as I did" Dean's voice lowered almost pained "Do you want a napkin or something?" Cocking his head to his side he observed the specks of cream on her shirt, causing her pink skin to appear. Reaching for a stack of napkins he passed them over to her, careful not to touch her skin.

"Thanks…" she lowered her voice as she took the cluster of napkins and began to pat at the wet spots. Minutes passed as she dabbed the spots, meanwhile Dean stood shifting from one foot to the other which caused a sigh from Jael as she looked up "What? Do you want me to say sorry?" her voice held bite to it causing a grin to appear on his face.

"No, I am just waiting until you are finished to go over the evidence." He pointed towards the clock that said eleven thirty "You were supposed to meet me in the boardroom at eleven. I know you were with Hunter which is fine. I just have other meetings today, so if we could get this over and done with the sooner you can get back to your day." He watched the range of emotions carry through her causing another grin to appear.

"Right…" she bit the word "let's get this over with then." Throwing the napkins in the garbage she stormed passed him to the boardroom that now had everything, the flowers that had wilted, the card that held the cryptic note, the email print sat against another stack of papers and the piece of paper that was attached to the clown. The one thing missing was the clown itself, Jael had assumed it was still with Hunter who was in a heated conversation with Orton. "I wonder what they're talking about?" she thought to herself as she entered the boardroom.

"Alright, so…" Dean brought her to attention as he closed the door to the boardroom "Let's go over all of these." he fanned his hand against the items.

An hour went by when they had finally finished, both coming to the conclusion that it was a fan of Seth's who went a little overboard with jealousy, but she couldn't believe that a fan could be capable of something so obscure. Jael slouched in the chair as she closed her eyes while Dean remained at the front of the table where his hands firmly planted against the table "I know this isn't my business to say anything, but you look like shit."

Raising her head slowly she scowled by his remarks "Are you serious?" her fingers dug into the chair she was sitting in "Are you fucking serious?" she repeated a little louder, causing Dean's eyes to widen with surprise.

"What?" he asked with confusion in his voice as he stood up straight so that his knuckles hovered off the table "It wasn't meant to be rude...Just an observation, that's all..."

Shaking her head in disbelief Jael stood "Who do you think you are?" her voice still loud enough that caused a small group of people in nearby cubicles to pop up like gophers.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused "You know who I am."

Dumbfounded she pushed the chair away as if she were about to challenge him with some sort of rumble, Randy walked in "Woah, what's going on in here?" casually he rest against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest, and his ankles crossed.

Turning around by Randy's voice she was about to continue her loud banter but took a breath "This jackass" she hiked her thumb over her shoulder towards a very confused Dean "Thinks he can just come in here and tell me I look like shit."

"Really?" he began to laugh "Oh man. Have you never had a girlfriend?" he continued to laugh knowing just how pissed off any woman would get by the mere comment about their looks "Jael you look beautiful, tired yes. But still beautiful none the less." he placed his hand onto her shoulder to help calm her.

"I...I..." Dean sputtered out utterly confused by what was happening. He had just made an observation and maybe he could have went about it another way but he thought she was a no bull shit kind of woman.

"I wouldn't say anything else." looking down to Jael he smiled briefly "Want to go get some lunch? I'm fucking starved."

"Yeah, sure." looking over her shoulder towards Dean who now looked down at the ground "We're done here, right?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and smiled "Yeah we're good. Thank you for taking your time, Moreno."

They didn't say anything else as they both walked out the door leaving Dean shaking his head as his hand ran through his dirty blonde hair.

Lunch was uneventful, and after a series of "Are you sure you're okay?" came through Jael finally opened up. Picking at the food that sat in front of her she sighed "I'm just so confused, why now? I mean sure Seth has gotten his big break but why do I have to suffer because of some crazed fan?"

"Well" Randy said in the middle of a bite of his burger "Let's see, when people want something they do whatever necessary to get it. You just happen to be the poor sap that is being targeted. It will pass when they realize it's no use and Seth is stuck with you and you alone."

"I guess" she replied poking at a single pea that she popped into her mouth "I should call Seth tonight and talk to him. Let him know what is going on and help avoid any crazed fan that may attack him during his performance."

"Yeah that could be a good idea." he agreed taking another massive bite of his burger.

Unable to focus for the remainder of the day Jael spent most of the day texting Seth back and forth about how much she had missed him, and that three months was too long. It seemed so out of character, but she was greedy and wanted all of him with her, and not having to travel on the road for most of the year. The clock eventually grew closer to the end of the day, and as she was desk ridden because of it all she decided to call it a day ten minutes early. Packing her things she stood from her desk, waved at the few people who she would talk to and began to walk towards the door.

"Woah, where are you off too?" she heard Randy's voice from behind, turning on her heels she looked at Randy who had changed his outfit to now a black hoody, dark jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm going home...Where are you off too?" she asked waiting for him to slowly jog towards her.

Once he stood beside her they walked towards the door "Ten minutes early? What did you to Jael?" he laughed softly before nudging her in the side as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever. You leave early all the time, so I think taking off early once and a while isn't that bad." she countered. The laughter continued as they reached the outdoors, the sun was still high enough to give the spring air some warmth that tickled the skin.

"This is true, Moreno. I guess with everything that happened you get a free pass." he lifted his finger with a playful grin "this time, next time I'm telling."

Slapping his arm playfully she scoffed "Oh, okay Orton. I'll keep you to that one then." she walked towards her car as she gave a small wave "Good Night Orton."

Lifting his hand he smirked before waving "Night Moreno."

* * *

"So...What are you wearing?" Seth asked in his low husky voice that Jael had grown to love.

Laughing softly she looked down at the bubbled tub "Wouldn't you like to know." she purred softly. Even though they were miles away it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun, even if it were over the phone.

"Hmm, Let me guess then." he whispered, as if someone were right beside him. Another joy of him being on the road, he always had roommates. Again not that Jael could complain they were usually kind enough to give him the time they needed.

"I'm waiting." she whispered, her free finger ran against the bubbles causing them to pop against her finger and a smile appeared by his silence.

There was a loud grown from Seth and hushed voices in the background, she knew exactly what had happened but instead of saying anything she waited for him to say "Shit...Babe, I'm sorry. Can we continue this later? Maybe on skype or something?"

Crashing her back against the porcelain tub she sighed "Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you when I talk to you."

"I'm sorry babygirl. I love you." he said saddened "In an hour, meet me on skype and we'll chat then. Okay?"

Looking up at the ceiling she sighed "Sure thing. I'll see you in an hour."

After they ended the call she let the phone drop onto the floor as she dipped herself into the water, causing her hair to dampen almost immediately. She hadn't even told him what had happened; it went straight to a rated R conversation before she could even say 'Hello'. It was what she needed, some sort of release making the stress go away. But of course, she was blocked from him. It was as if the world itself was out to get her. Sighing once more she placed her hands onto either side of the tub and sat up, the bubbles sticking to her body as she stood to grab the towel. After putting the robe and tightening it she walked into the kitchen as she got herself a cup of coffee and something to eat. It had been two days that she had not eaten, and knowing that she needed to stay agile she grabbed a bowl of cherries and grapes in hope that would satisfy her need. Popping grape after grape as she walked back down the hall to the computer room, she placed the bowl on top of the desk and pulled the chair out. Lifting her robe slightly she sat with her legs under her butt "He has twenty minutes." she said glancing at the clock before turning on the computer.

First turning on some music she began to surf from website to website, eventually wasting enough time before she logged onto the skype as she waited for Seth's username "NovaS" to appear, it was so obscure and from what he had said it was always a username he had used since childhood. Popping a cherry into her mouth she continued to surf the web, check her email to see that she had not received another message which caused a sigh of happiness to come out, and eventually looking up youtube videos. First a music video from the past to the newer stuff that made her head tilt in confusion. Once polishing off the bowl she stood for more, and as she reached the kitchen the sound of her computer ding brought her to attention.

"Finally, you better have a good reason Seth." she said to herself as she walked back into the computer room. Sitting back down in the chair she brought up the blinking icon to reveal a simple message saying "You are so goddamned beautiful." and the username was simply La Volpe, which translated into The Fox. Unsure if she should reply or not, she sat there slightly trembling as the pencil icon appeared again and said "I know you're there. Don't deny me."

Swallowing the lump that formed she placed her fingers on top of the keyboard "Seth? Is this some kind of joke?" she waited as the pencil icon reappeared.

"No my beautiful Jael, this is not Seth. But I can pretend if you want."

Her heart rattled against her ribcage as she looked at the message. Just as she hit the "S" button to tell Seth that he was an asshole for scaring her, he logged on. The pencil reappeared and the message said "Don't deny me, Jael." that alone made her stomach turn.

Seth was the first to send the message "I'm sorry, again I'm so sorry babygirl. The guys were being jackasses and not leaving when I told them to fuck off."

Taking a deep breath she placed her shaky hands onto the keyboard "it's okay. Hey did anyone know that we were going to skype, and maybe know my username?" She waited in hopes he would say yes and that it was supposed to be a joke and not scare her the way it was right now.

"Ugh, no. I don't think so." he wrote back.

La Volpe's window began to blink, and as time it blinked in and out Jael's heart began to beat faster and faster. If this wasn't one of Seth's friends who else could it be?

Taking a deep breath she ignored the blinking message and went back to Seth's screen "Is it alright if I call you?"

"Of course! It's been an hour and half and I'm already missing that beautiful voice of yours." Smiling by his words she put the headphones on and called him.

"Hey baby!" his voice was smooth.

"Hey…" she said looking down to see at the blinking icon.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. He knew almost instantly something was wrong just from a simple hello.

Taking a deep breath she began to explain everything that happened from the gift, to the email, to the next gift. Trying to make it seem like it was nothing but a normal thing from a crazed fan, and as Seth continued to tell her that he would be on the first plane back home she told him no. The conversation continued for an hour as Seth wanted every bit of information.

"That's all for now. They think it may be some crazed fan. Can you think of anyone that may have sparked this?"

There was a low hmm until Seth said "There is one chick, but she just lingers around the event centers. She apparently goes through every newbie so I honestly just shrugged it off." He paused when he heard Jael mumble 'thank god'. "I look into it for you. Don't let it bug you babygirl and if you want me to jump on the first plane back home let me know."

Smiling she hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the chair "Thanks hun. I'll be fine though and if it gets really bad I will call you to come home. Okay?"

"As long as you're sure." He whispered as if someone walked into the room.

"Gotta go?" Jael asked picking up on the sudden change from Seth.

"Yeah, sorry babygirl. The guys are here to do some training. I'll talk to you later?" he said over the loud hoots and hollers from the guys in the background.

"Definitely, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Her smile remained when she heard the loud smooching noises and the 'He misses you Jael."

"Shut up guys for one second." He laughed "Love you babygirl." It was followed with the ooh's and ahh's from the guys causing Jael to laugh. They were like teenagers.

"Love you too. Bye hun."

"You too." He said before ending the call leaving Jael alone was again in the house that they shared. The icon continued to blink over and over; she had almost forgotten that there was a stranger messaging her. Slowly she dragged the cursor over to the icon and pressed it open. To her surprise it was message after message;

"Jael my beautiful, do not ignore what cannot be ignored."

"I am the cat and you my beautiful Jael are the mouse"

"Where have you gone?"

"Jael are you talking with him?

"He is nothing but scum. Cannot you not see who he is?"

"I'm starting to get annoyed"

"Do not ignore me bitch."

"Fine, we can play this game. You will just die when you see the next gift I have in store for you."

Running her hand through her hair she looked at the messages trying to figure out who this person could be, and why. Noticing the person was still online she took a deep breath before replying.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

There was a pause where every answer came to her mind. Soon the pencil icon appeared, and Jael began to feel unnerved as though someone was watching her every move.

The message terrified her to the point where she began to tremble. Jael read it out loud in hopes that would calm her, but it only made it worse "I do this because you are mine, and mine alone. Without me you are nothing but a lowly officer who comes home to a two toned freak. But even then, he is not with you. You need me Jael and I. Well I need you to keep me sane; sane enough not to cut that pretty little neck and bathe in the blood of my goddess." La Volpe logged off after the message was sent leaving Jael to look at the screen and read word to word.

Tears began to form again for the second time that week "Oh god…" she mumbled catching the tears as she stood. She couldn't be alone she needed someone there with her. Briskly she walked into the kitchen to grab her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Randy said sleepily.

"Randy?" she fought the tears "Randy it happened again."

There was a low curse before he cleared his throat "Shit, seriously?"

Sitting on the kitchen chair she pushed the tears away "Yeah…I…" she took a deep breath "Shit I can't believe I'm going to ask this but I can't be alone." She hated asking him, even if he were her partner. It still seemed silly she needed someone at the house.

Catching onto what she was saying he began to move around "You don't need to ask, Jael. I'll be there in in twenty, okay?"

Trying to find her voice she nodded and softly said "Thanks Randy, I don't know what I would do with you."

"You would go crazy, Beautiful." He laughed softly "Just hang tight I'll be there."

After getting off the phone she remained in the kitchen to gather her thoughts as she waited for Randy to pull up into the driveway. As the lights shone through the window Jael stood and walked towards the door where she saw Randy get out of his car. Smiling she opened the door to see Randy wearing a pair of sweats, and a large black short sleeve shirt that showed off his sleeve tattoo.

"You okay?" he asked opening the backseat to grab a duffle bag.

Nodding she rest against the doorframe as he walked down the pathway towards her.

"You sure?" he asked standing in front of her as he put the bag down to bring her into a hug "Do you still have the messages?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist she willed herself not to cry "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for coming over so late." She took a breath "and yeah of course, like I would be foolish enough to delete the messages." Pulling away she smiled when she saw the small smile appeared on his face.

"Atta girl, but let's not worry about that okay? Let's just go watch some crappy shows and get some sleep. You can show me the messages tomorrow." Placing his hand onto the small of her back they walked into the house to spend the rest of the evening watching shows until Jael fell asleep on Randy's shoulder with his arm wrapped against hers almost protectively, as the glow of the TV illuminating each other. Tomorrow would be another day, and another day to figure out what's happening.

* * *

_I made a mistake, the other female was not supposed to be there. I just wanted to get her attention and it worked. I'm all she thinks about, I'm in her dreams. My beautiful Jael, my goddess my own Aphrodite, and I, I will be her God. She will beg for me, beg for me to come to her and I will with opened arms. I need to tell her, to find the words, the words to show her how much I care…This my Beautiful Aphrodite, this is for you; __Oh beautiful one, adorned with spell. To ravage my world as might a sweet angel.__ Oh beautiful thing, so much at ease: Allure of caressing breeze in touch gentle._


End file.
